Ski Bunny
by J.Doodle446
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic so please comment! Basically Cory is a supervisor on Riley's Ski Trip where the girls discover some history with her parents and the lodge...Enjoy! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Ski Bunny

"Ah. Mr Matthews! Just the man I wanted to see." Principal Brown said, walking up to Cory Matthews.

"Oh, Principal Brown, what do you need?" Cory asked.

"Well I assume your daughter has told you about the seventh grade ski trip?" He asked.

"Yeah she has, why?" Cory asked, becoming suspicious.

"I would very much like it if you came on the trip with me, Miss Kossal and Mrs Becker. Once we get back I would very much like it if you could teach your class about the history of the mountains. Miss Kossal is getting inspiration for her paintings and Mrs Becker is going to get the children to write poems about the trip. So what do you say?" Asked Principal Brown.

"Oh. Okay sure." Agreed Cory, knowing that he would not be able to get out of it.

"Thank you, Mr Matthews. I'll put your name down." Smiled Principal Brown and walked away.

"You're going on the Ski Trip too?" Riley asked, walking towards her father with Maya, Farkle and Lucas.

"Even if I'd of said no, he'd still of made me go." Cory told them.

"You won't regret it, Sir. Two whole days surrounded by kids!" Maya smiled, evilly.

Cory rolled his eyes.

"Did you ever go skiing with school, Sir?" Farkle asked.

"Mmhh." Cory said, not wanting to remember the trip.

"What's wrong, Mr Matthews?" Asked Lucas, sensing a change in him.

"Oh, I er just didn't have the best time then." Mr Matthews said.

When he had gone on his skiing trip he had sprained his ankle and was unable to join in with skiing so he stayed inside where he talked to a cute mountain girl called Lauren that had worked there, only to end up talking to her the whole night. Then Cory felt extremely guilty and went to tell Lauren that nothing had happened only for her to kiss him. Topanga had found out and they broke up for 53 day. During that time Cory had been really upset and he and his best friend, Shawn had got drunk and were arrested in the process.

"What happened?" Riley asked her Father.

Just then the bell rung.

"Hurry up and get to class." Mr Matthews said, quickly changing the subject.

"Dad, we're in this class." Riley told him taking her seat.

Once everyone was in the classroom Cory began teaching and Maya slipped a note to Riley.

~What was wrong with your Dad's ski trip, he was acting weird when we brought it up? –Maya~

Riley thought and then wrote her reply.

~I'm not sure, I'll ask him later~

"Riley, Maya let me see those notes." Cory said, holding his hand out.

"W-what notes, Dad?" Riley stuttered.

"Them." Cory said, pointing to the notes in the girls hands.

Maya quickly grabbed both notes and shot out of the classroom, returning with empty hands. She sat down and gave him a smile.

"What notes, Sir?" Maya asked innocently.

"Both of you detention after school." Cory said and continued with the lesson.

At the end of the day Riley and Maya trudged down to Mr Matthews' classroom and walked in. They were the only two in detention. They sat down and tried to avoid eye contact with their teacher.

"Now would either of you like to tell me what was written on those notes?" Cory questioned.

Riley and Maya pretended to be really interested with their desks.

"So d'you want me to read them?" Cory asked, holding up two crumpled pieces of paper.

"I thought you got rid of them!" Riley said to Maya.

"I did!" Maya protested.

Cory opened the notes and read them.

"Dad I-" Began Riley.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me, Riley?" Cory asked her.

"No I think I'll just ask Mom" Riley answered.

"Do not talk to your Mom about this. Detention over." Cory ordered.

Riley and Maya exchanged confused glances and walked out of the room. They were going to get to the bottom of this even if it was during their ski trip…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys! I'm really please with all the views on my first chapter but I'd like to say a special thank you Twinkletoes626 for reviewing my story! I hope you all like the next chapter…**

Riley and Maya walked into the Matthews apartment where Topanga and Auggie were sat at the kitchen table colouring.

"Hey girls, how was school?" Topanga asked.

"Good. Dad's coming on the ski trip with us." Riley replied.

"Great, when is it again?" Topanga questioned.

"Two more days until you don't see our faces for a whole weekend. I betcha counting down the seconds, am I right Mrs Matthews." Maya smiled.

Topanga shook her head and laughed as the two best friends made their way into Riley's bedroom and sat down in her window seat.

"Why doesn't your Dad want us to mention this o your Mom?" Maya asked.

"I'm not sure. I wanna know but I'm not sure I should in case I start something bad." Riley answered.

"D'you know anyone that might know and tell us?" Questioned Maya.

"Errr… oh! My Uncle Shawn was on the ski trip. Maybe he'll know." Riley suggested.

"Call him and ask." Maya told her.

"Should I?" Riley asked her.

"Yes!" Maya cried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Riley! Call him. Call him now!" Maya cried again.

"Positive?" Riley asked once again.

Maya groaned and took Riley's phone.

"Hey! Give that back!" Riley shouted and lunged to grab her phone but failed against Maya's cat like reflexes.

Maya scrolled down Riley's contact list all the way to S and pressed Shawn's name and the phone began to ring.

"Too late" Maya smiled, tossing Riley her phone back.

Riley was about to end the call when her Uncle Shawn answered the phone.

"Riley?" He asked.

"Er Uncle Shawn, hi!" Riley said, awkwardly and gave Maya a death glare.

"Watcha need?" Shawn asked in his usual laid-back tone.

"Erm, I-I was just wondering… what was your school ski trip like? I'm going on one soon so I just wanted to know." Riley explained.

"Oh er well erm has-has your Mom or Dad told you about it?" Shawn stuttered, his tone changing completely.

Riley had the phone on speaker so Maya heard the quick change in his voice too and immediately the two girls were even more suspicious.

"Say yes!" maya whispered.

"Oh, listen Riley I er gotta go so bye." Shawn quickly said and hung up.

"What happened on that ski trip that everyone wants to hide?" Maya asked, wanting an answer immediately.

"I dunno but my curious nature is getting the better of me." Riley replied.

**A/N I know this chapter didn't explain much but chapter three is when they arrive at the ski lodge so keep reading as I'll be updating ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here's my third chapter that takes place two days after chapter two and I hope you like it cause it took a little while to piece it together. Thanks for the support! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Be careful and call me when you all get there. Wrap up warm and don't get into any trouble." Topanga ordered, kissing Cory.

Cory, Riley and Maya were about to head to John Quincy Adams Middle School where they were going to get on the bus and go to the ski lodge. Riley and Maya were giggling uncontrollably in the living room, terribly excited for the trip.

"And you two, be calm and stay out of trouble. But have a good time." Topanga told them, giving them both a hug.

"We will, Mom." Riley promised.

"We'll have the best time ever!" Maya smiled.

"Will you both buy me a present?" Auggie asked his Dad and Sister.

"Sure, Auggie." They both agreed and his face lit up.

Auggie gave Riley a quick kiss on the cheek then he pulled his Dad into a very tight hug.

"Your coming back, right Daddy?" Auggie asked him, clinging to Cory's neck like he'd never see him again.

"What? Of course I'm coming back, Bud. It's only two days. I'll call you every bedtime and I'll be back before you know it." Cory assured him.

"Promise you'll call?" Auggie asked, holding out his pinkie finger waiting for his father to promise.

"I promise." Cory smiled, shaking Auggie's finger in a childish manner to make his son laugh.

"I love you, Daddy." Auggie giggled.

"I love you to, Bud." Cory smiled.

Topanga hugged Maya and Riley and kissed Cory. They all said their goodbyes and then they headed off to the school, leaving Topanga to entertain Auggie for two days.

-When the three got to school Riley and Maya walked off to go and talk to Farkle and Lucas while Principal Brown strode towards Cory.

"Ah, Mr Matthews. Here's the list of students in your group this weekend." Principal Brown explained, handing him a list and walking away to sort out a shouting match between two of the boys.

Cory quickly scanned down the list and saw the names Riley Matthews, Maya Hart, Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus were in his group along with six other seventh grade students.

"Are you guys as excited as me?" Riley squealed, jumping up and down along side her three clostest friends in the world.

"I can't wait to try skiing, I bet it will be so much fun." Smiled Lucas as Farkle tried to stop the over-excited Riley from bouncing.

"Oh No! It's not exactly horse-back rindin', Cowboy. Are you sure you'll e able to handle it, Sundance?" Maya asked, evilly in her taunting cowboy accent.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out Ma'am." Lucas smiled back.

Maya shuddered, hating that she couldn't torment him.

"I can't wait to find out all about the mountains. I bet a lot has happened there since it was opened." Farkle said with his usual nerdyness.

"You're gonna ski too, right?" Riley asked and Farkle nodded.

About three hours later the buses pulled up outside the ski lodge. The children followed their leaders inside where they signed their groups in. Cory rand the bell at the desk to sign in and almost fainted when he saw who approached the desk.

"Cory Matthews?" Asked a female worker.

"Lauren Summers?" Cory asked, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"I haven't seen you for years! You know, I've really missed you, Cory." Lauren smiled.

Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas exchanged confused looks, wondering who this woman was.

"Oh er good, good. I'm just here to sign my group in." Cory said, wanting the convocation to be over as soon as possible.

"A teacher? Very nice. Tel me, did you ever get back together with Topanga or were you never forgiven after our little… what should I call it? Our little stunt?" Lauren asked.

"You know what, I really don't wanna talk aout the past because of our lttle stunt I almost ruined everything I had with Topanga." Cory explained.

"Whatever you say. See you around." Lauren smiled, handing Cory the keys to the bedrooms and then Cory handed out the keys.

"What was your little stunt, Dad?" Riley asked…

**A/N Sorry to end there but I type the drafts up on my phone which is almost dead so I'm gonna have to wait till morning to carry on typing so thanks for reading, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's my next chapter. Thank you DragonKing19 and Twinletoes626 for your reviews! Now will Riley find out what her Dad and Lauren did? How is Lauren going to behave around Cory? Read on to find out **

"_So what was your little stunt, Dad?" Riley asked…_

"Riley, I don't wanna talk about it. It was something that happened here a very long time ago." Cory explained.

He tried to walk away from the children but Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas followed him and blocked his path.

"Who is she?" Riley asked, firmly.

"Riley I-." Began Cory before being cut off.

"Mr Matthews, Riley's not gonna give up until she knows. If you don't tell her you'll have four kids following you around for the whole weekend so I suggest you tell her." Maya told him.

Riley gave her father her biggest puppy-dog eyes. Cory took Riley's hand and pulled her aside so that no one else could hear them.

"You wanna know what's up with me and Lauren?" Cory asked her.

"Yes! Yes! Tell me now!" Riley begged.

"Lauren and I… well when I was on my school ski trip here I sprained my ankle so I couldn't ski and I had to stay inside. Lauren… well she and I talked for a while. Actually we talked all night. Afterwards I felt really guilty cause I was dating your Mom at this point so I decided to go and tell Lauren that it meant nothing. When I said that she er… she kissed me and gave be a letter. I couldn't find the letter so I assumed I lost it so I forgot about it. Then I felt extremely guilty about the whole Lauren thing so I confessed to her that I'd talked to Lauren all night. I wanted to tell your Mom that we kissed to but your Uncle Shawn told me not to. Turns out your Mo found te letter and we broke up. After that I… I made some pretty bad choices. Plus if your Mom found out that Lauren's here she'll get the next ride here and probably kill Lauren and me." Cory explained.

Riley took the news in. Her Dad and that woman had kissed and ruined her parents relationship! She was also very curious now as to what the bad choices her Dad madeand why did her parents get back together? Riley was about to ask this but Cory quickly walked off so Riley ran back over to her friends.

"So who is that woman?" Maya asked.

"Lauren Summers." Riley said.

"We know that but how does Mr Matthews know her?" Farkle asked.

"They kissed." Riley whispered, still in shock.

"Huh?" Lucas asked, for none of them had been able to hear her.

"They kissed." Riley said in a now audible tone.

Farkle and Lucas both looked extremely shock whilst Maya was making vomiting sounds.

"Maya!" Riley scolded, hitting her on the arm to make her stop.

"How long ago was this because I thought your Mom and Dad started dating when they were twelve?" Farkle asked.

"He wasn't married to my Mom but he was dating her." Riley answered.

"Your Dad cheated on your Mom?" Maya asked, now just as surprised because she had always seen her teacher as a goody-two-shoes.

"No, she kissed him." Riley explained.

"Does your Mom know about Lauren?" Lucas asked and Riley nodded.

"Tell me what happened!" Maya begged.

Riley told them what her Dad had told her.

"Whoa. Now I really wanna know what Mr Matthews did after he broke up with your Mom." Maya smiled.

This was creating a whole new image of her teacher in her eyes.

"I don't wanna ask him cause I don't think he really wants to talk about it." Riley admitted.

Riley and Maya tried to think of a way to find out without directly asking him the question. They were all slightly looking at Farkle during the process as he was the brightest and was always coming up with clever ideas.

"Call Shawn!" Maya suddenly said.

Riley's face lit up and the four friends ran into Riley and Maya's room and Riley scrolled down her contacts and pressed Shawn's name and listened to the ringing. She put it on speaker so that her friends could hear too. It was already 7pm so they were not allowed to go skiing till the morning.

"Hello?" Shawn answered.

"Hey Uncle Shawn I'm sorry to call you again but I have a question." Riley said.

"Whatcha need?" Asked Shawn.

"Well I kow about the ski trip and my Dad and Lauren and…the kiss." Riley explained.

Shawn coughed.

"Oh er yeah, I remember that." Shawn said, clearly wishing that he didn't.

"I was just wondering if you could like er tell me how Dad took it. I asked him but he said to ask you." Riley lied, astonishing her friends.

"Oh geez, well he didn't take it all that well…actually he took it very, very bad. Then he made some mistakes that I joined in with and… it just wasn't the best time for either of us." Shawn explained, thinking carefully about how to word his explanation to the innocent twelve year old.

"What mistakes did you make?" Questioned Riley.

"Well Riey I'm not sure if-" He started.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee." Riley cut in.

"Fine, well the worst thing we probably did was that we got drunk and then were arrested for under aged drinking." Shawn admitted.

Farkle fell to the floor, Lucas stared at the phone as if it had just grown legs, Maya had a shocked smile on her face and Riley seemed stunned. Riley also had realised how much her Dad had grown up since Lauren and how seeing her again was probably reliving a lot of bad memories, judging by what Shawn had told her and how her Dad was acting around Lauren.

"So what happened after all of that?" Riley questioned and Shawn responded with a simple a lot.

"Anyway, thank you Uncle Shawn. Bye!" Riley smiled and they both hung up.

"Underage drinking and getting arrested? Are we still talking about Mr Matthews?" Maya asked, slightly laughing.

"I think so." Riley replied.

Riley wasn't fully content with her answers but at least she could enjoy her ski trip now…

**A/N This isn't the end of the story btw. A lot more is going to happen including a certain character from Boy Meets World. Later chapters will have Topanga's reaction but the next chapter there may be an accident whilst skiing for either Riley, Maya, Farkle or Lucas. I'll be updating soon, Thanks for Reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but had tons of homework and netball practice plus drama club rehearsals. Life ****. So here's my next chapter, not sure how long it's gonna be, I'll just go with the flow of the story…**

On the first day of skiing Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas woke up at 7am and quickly ate their breakfast as they were eager to get on the slopes. Then they quickly gathered their things and headed out. It turned out Lucas was a really talented snowboarder and Riley enjoyed him teaching her how to snowboard. **(Yes I am a Rucas shipper)**

The second day was a little more complicated…

"Maya, wake up!" Riley cried, hitting her sleeping friend with her pillow.

"5 more minutes." Maya mumbled before burrowing further into the duvet in an attempt to warm and avoid the frosty air.

"It's almost 7 and we promised Lucas and Farkle that we would meet them in the lounge." Riley told her as she brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

Maya sighed and got up. They both got well wrapped up as they had promised Topanga and walked into the loungewhere Lucas and Farkle were waiting, groups of children were laughing and Principal Brown was talking to Miss Kossal and Mr Matthews.

"Lucas!" Riley cried, raising her hand.

"Hand." Maya said.

Riley brought her hand down to her side.

"Lucas!" She smiled.

"Grown-up voice." Maya reminded her.

"Lucas, hello." Riley said, sophisticatedly.

Maya nodded in approval and they both walked over to the boys.

"Ladies, you ready?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah but I just gotta go and tell my Dad something." Riley said.

Riley and her three friends made their way over to the chatting teachers and Rile tapped her Dad on the back.

"Dad?" Riley asked.

"Yeah?" Cory asked.

"Last night on the phone, Auggie told me that he forgot to tell you that there are monsters in his room and only you can scare them off so you have to go monster hunting when we get back." Riley explained, delivering her little brothers message.

Principal Brown and Miss Kossal smiled.

"You're kidding me, right?" Asked Cory, who didn't like monster hunting at midnight.

"No." Riley smiled, sweetly and walked off with Maya, Farkle and Lucas.

"Monster hunting?" Miss Kossal giggled.

"He's 5 and I have to get up at midnight to look for the 'monsters' every night." Cory explained.

"I had to do the same with my little boy when he was 6." Principal Brown told him.

The teachers changed the subject and the children went up the mountain to begin skiing.

Just after dinner Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas were playing a board game in the lounge when Mr Matthews walked in.

"Dad! Can penguins fly?" Riley asked him.

"You can't ask him, that's cheating!" Maya cried.

"What's the answer, please?" Riley begged him.

Maya, Farkle and Lucas attack her with the pillows from the couch so she couldn't ask for the answer.

"No cheating!" Lucas laughed.

"Save me, Dad!" Riley shouted from beneath the pillows.

Cory pulled his daughter up and she sighed in relief before being tickled to the floor by her Dad.

"Why?" She asked between laughs.

"No cheating." He smiled before walking over to Mrs Becker who was sat at the counter.

"You're a good father, Mr Matthews." Mrs Becker said to him.

"Thanks Mrs Becker and I'm sure you're a great mother too." Mr Matthews replied, knowing that she had two teenage sons.

"Thank you. By the way Principal Brown told me to tell you that we're going to be stopping at a mall for lunch on the way back tomorrow." Mrs Becker delivered the message.

Mr Matthews nodded and they continued to talk until Mrs Becker had to go and see a boy in her group as he had lost his room key.

"Sir, can you come here for a minute?" Farkle called from where he was sitting.

Mr Matthews was about to get up when a hand pushed him back onto the chair.

"Hey Cory, have you been avoiding me?" Lauren asked.

**A/N Thanks for reading a few more chapters to go! Btw Boy Meets World is back on TV so major obsessed all over again even though I have them all on DVD. I'm so sad! Anyway I've planned the rest of the story and it gets a bit more exciting towards the end so I hope you all keep reading, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay this is a short chapter but I think a lot happens in it and I'm writing before I go to school so I hope you like it and please review as I'm open to criticism. **

"_Hey, Cory have you been avoiding me?" Lauren asked…_

"Er…no and now I have to go over there." Cory said, pointing towards the children.

"Oh well, bye." Lauren said sadly and lent in for a kiss.

"Riley, look!" Maya cried in a whisper.

Riley, Farkle and Lucas looked in the direction that Maya was pointing and saw that Lauren was about to kiss Cory.

"Lauren! You and I are never gonna happen. It ruined my relationship so I'd hate to think what Topanga would do if she found out that you tried to kiss me when I'm married to her!" Cory explained, pushing Lauren away.

"But Cory, this is where we had our first kiss. Don't you wanna recreate the magic?" Lauren said as she was standing behind the counter and Cory was stood on the other side.

"No Lauren." Cory said, firmly.

"Cory I-" She started.

"No." Cory said and walked away.

Once he'd left the room Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas looked at each ther.

"Lauren really wants your Dad." Farkle commented.

"Good job he said no." Lucas said.

"Lauren won't be able to get my Dad cause we're leaving tomorrow." Riley nodded, triumphantly.

"Wanna go and ski some more?" Maya suggested.

They all nodded in agreement and headed out to the slopes.

Half an hour later.

"Someone get a doctor!" Farkle shouted as he burst through the doors of the ski lodge.

Behind him were Maya and Lucas were helping Riley walk onto the sofa. Someone ran off to get a doctor and Michael Miller, another boy in their group walked up to them.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Riley was skiing but she fell over and she hit the side of her head on a rock." Lucas explained…

**A/N Okay so there it is I hope you all like it but I've gotta go, sorry I couldn't make it longer. Please read and review and I will be updating soon, bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, long time no see! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was distracted with my other GMW fanfiction. I know that's no excuse but I hope this chapter can make up for it so, Enjoy...**

A female doctor quickly rushed in and quickly sped towards Riley.

"Okay sweetie, do you have a headache?" The doctor asked, softly.

"Yeah." Riley mumbled.

"Riley, I'm gonna go get your Dad." Maya told her.

Riley nodded and Maya ran off. She sprinted down the long corridor and was about to turn when she heard familiar voices.

"Cory, c'mon. I've been thinking about you ever since I met you. I'm crazy about you, Cory Matthews." Lauren said.

Maya poked her head around the corner and saw Cory pushed up against the wall by Lauren. Lauren looked like pure evil in Maya's eyes and Cory looked extremely worried, probably thinking about what Topanga would do if she knew.

"Lauren I don't like you like that! Does that not register in your brain?" Cory protested pushing Lauren off of him and began to walk in Maya's direction.

Maya panicked and ran back along the corridor then ran the way she had came and straight into Cory so it looked like she hadn't seen what had happened between him and Lauren.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Cory asked, holding his hands out so that she didn't charge into him.

"Mr Matthews, Riley was skiing and she fell and she hit the side of her head on a rock. A Doctor's checking her over in the lounge now. C'mon!" Maya quickly explained.

Mr Matthews facial expression changed from worried about Lauren and Topanga to extremely worried about Riley. They ran into the lounge where Riley was laid on the couch and the doctor was checking her.

"Are you Riley's Father?" The Doctor asked Cory.

Mr Matthews nodded as Riley gave him a weak smile.

"I need to ask for your permission if I can give Riley some medication which will stop her head from hurting but she'll also go to sleep for a few hours." The Doctor explained.

Cory granted his permission and the Doctor pulled out a bottle from her bag and gave Riley a pill which she swallowed and sent her straight into a deep sleep. Cory picked Riley up and carried her to her room and Maya followed. He stayed next to her bed for a few hours with Maya until they were too tired and Cory went to his own room and Maya got into the bed opposite Riley's.

In Mr Matthews room he dialled Topanga's number.

"Hey honey, are you and Riley having fun?" Topanga asked him, answering her phone.

"Sweetie, Riley's been hurt but don't worry cause she's asleep now." Cory said.

"What! How?" Topanga asked, panicking.

"She was skiing and she fell and hit the side of her head on a rock but the doctor gave her some medicine to stop her head from hurting but it put her to sleep for a few hours." Cory explained.

"Okay, just make sure she's okay. Love you honey, bye." Topanga said.

"Bye." Cory said and they both hung up.

At 1am Riley slowly woke up and saw Maya closing the door and getting into bed.

"Where've you been?" Riley asked, tiredly.

"I didn't go anywhere. Farkle and Huckleberry came in to check on you and I was closing the door cause they've just left." Maya explained.

"Where's my Dad?" Riley asked.

"I'm assuming bed unless he's nocturnal." Maya replied.

"Huh? What time is it?" Riley questioned.

Maya tossed Riley her watch and Riley saw that it was 1 'o' clock in the morning. When Riley looked up she saw that Maya was opening the door again.

"Where are you going this time?" Riley asked.

"I'm guessing you wanna see your Dad so I was gonna go and get him." Maya explained, before walking out.

Maya knew her so well. Riley still felt pretty tired from the medication so she stayed in bed, waiting for Maya to return with her Dad. Maya walked over to Mr Matthews bedroom door and knocked. She didn't want to wake anyone else up so it was a fairly quiet knock. There was no answer and after knocking three times she slowly opened the door as she wasn't able to knock loud enough to wake Mr Matthews and no one else. She made her way into the dark room and towards the bed where her teacher was sleeping. Mr Matthews was asleep in the bed and he had a worried expression on his face which made Maya wonder about what was going through her teachers mind. Maya gently shook his arm.

"Mr Matthews, Mr Matthews." She whispered loudly.

Cory woke up and looked at Maya, obviously confused.

"Maya, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Riley's awake and she wants to see you." Maya told him.

Cory got out of bed and he and Maya made their way into her and Riley's room. Riley was sat up in bed, looking tired but smiling at them.

"Hey, Dad." She beamed.

"Hey, Riles. How are you feeling?" Cory asked softly, sitting down next to her and the edge of her bed.

"Better now." She replied, hugging hm.

Maya quietly got into her bed and watched them. She wished she had a Father who cared about her as much as Mr Matthews cared about Riley and Auggie. She was fine feeling included. One of her happiest memories was when she had danced with Mr Matthews and Riley in the Father Daughter dance. She looked up too Mr Matthews as a Father figure and even though she never showed it, she cared deeply about him, Riley, Mrs Matthews and Auggie as if they were her own family. After half an hour Riley and Cory were tired so he left Riley and Maya to sleep and went back to his own room. Riley and Maya fell straight to sleep.

At 6am Cory knocked on the girl's bedroom door. Riley jumped up and opened the door.

"You've gotta get dressed and packed and be in the lounge at 7." Cory explained.

Riley nodded and Cory left and Riley shut the door. She got dressed fairly quickly before grabbing a pillow and launched it at the sleeping Maya. Maya grumbled and threw the pillow back at Riley.

"Hey! Maya you've gotta get dressed and packed. We've gotta be in the lounge at 7." Riley explained.

Maya rolled out of bed and got dressed and pulled her suitcase out before throwing herself back on the bed in despair.

"Urgh, I hate packing." Maya complained.

Once Riley had packed and helped Maya pack they locked up their room and made their way down to the lounge and stood next to Farkle and Lucas. You couldn't tell that Riley had been hurt yesterday as the bandade she was wearing was covered up by her hair.

"Why did we have to wake up so early?" Farkle complained.

"Don't forget that the teachers had to wake up even earlier than we did, get dressed, get packed and had to wake everyone in their group up." Lucas reminded.

Just then Mr Matthews walked by.

"Dad! What time did you wake up?" Riley asked.

"5am. Why?" Cory asked and answered.

"Whoa!" Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas gasped. Who got up at 5am on vacation?

"Poor you, would you like to make you some coffee?" Came a flirtatious voice.

Cory turned around and saw Lauren Summers smiling at him.

"Er, thanks but no." Cory declined and quickly walked away as Lauren was edging closer towards him.

"Ya know Lauren, he's married don't you?" Maya asked.

"Unfortunately." Lauren sighed and walked away.

"I don't like her." Riley scowled.

"I don't think your Mom does either." Maya commented, remembering the story of what had happened between Lauren and Cory and how Topanga had reacted.

After breakfast all of the kids got on the bus. When no one was looking Lauren quickly snuck a letter into Cory's suitcase...

**A/N I hope this long chapter made up for the long wait. I've been thinking about doing a future fanfic with the gang all grown up, what do you think? Anyways if I don't get to update before... HAPPY NEW YEAR! Bye bye for now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello again, time for the next chapter! This will be my last update before school starts up again *sad face*. Hope this chapter lives up to its expectations, enjoy...**

After 2 hours on the bus they stopped at the local mall to get lunch. Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas sat down at a table and began to talk.

"I can't wait to get back to New York. Skiing's fun but I prefer the subway." Maya laughed.

"I can't wait to get back either. I've missed my Mom and Auggie. I bought him some new colours cause he wanted me to buy him a present." Riley explained.

"He'll love them." Lucas said, making Riley giggle nervously.

Lucas and Riley both got up to throw away their trash when their hands connected. Riley went bright red and Lucas gave her another one of his charming smiles.

"Hi." Lucas smiled.

"Hi." Riley smiled back.

They went back to the table and talked for a while before they got back on the bus with Riley extremely thankful that her Dad had not notices the whole Lucas touching hands incident. Riley and Maya were sat together on the bus.

"Thanks again for letting me stay over for two days." Maya said to Riley.

Katy Hart, Maya's Mother, was going out of town for two days for an audition and the Matthews offered to have Maya stay with them until Katy was back in town.

"No problem. I'm just glad that we're away from Lauren. She was getting too close to my Dad." Riley nodded.

"Aw Riles, your Dad was never gonna let anything happen between them. He loves your Mom way too much." Maya assured her.

After another hour of talking, singing and shouting the 7th grade class and teacher arrived back at school where Mr Matthews took the register for his group again before leaving with Riley and Maya. On the car ride home Cory had to listen to the hyper pre-teens sing along to the radio at the top of their voices which deafened him.

"C'mon, Mr Matthews, you know you wanna join in!" Maya joked.

10 minutes later they opened the front door of the Matthews apartment. Auggie flew into Cory's arms.

"Daddy! I've missed you! Have you bought me a present? Are you gonna get rid of the monsters in my room? What's for dinner?" Auggie babbled.

"I don't know what's for dinner, I'll get rid of the monsters tonight and here's your present." Cory replied, handing Auggie a toy dinosaur after putting him down.

"Yay! Riley, what did you get me?" Auggie asked.

Riley laughed presented Auggie with the new colouring pencils.

"Yay!" Auggie cheered before sitting down at the kitchen table to draw his dinosaur.

"Welcome home." Topanga smiled, before kissing Cory.

Riley and Maya pulled disgusted faces and ran into Riley's room with their suitcases.

"Gross." They said in unison and then dissolved into laughter.

They laughed uncontrollably but soon stopped when they heard Topanga.

"CORY MATTHEWS GET IN HERE NOW!" They heard her shout from the living room.

Riley and Maya decided to investigate and hid in the living room as they watched Cory walk in looking surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"WHAT! WHAT! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME! LAUREN WAS AT THE SKI LODGE, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" Topanga screamed.

"Topanga, I swear to you that nothing happened." Cory promised.

"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME! AND LOOK ANOTHER LETTTER! HUH. THIS IS STARTING TO PLAY OUT A LOT LIKE LAST TIME!" Topanga yelled, throwing Lauren's letter at him.

Cory caught the letter and opened it.

_Dear Cory Matthews,_

_Its Lauren Summers. I just wanted to say that, that weekend was really fun and we should do it again sometime. I had a lot of fun. I love you with all my heart, Cory, and I've never stopped loving you since the day we met. I'm sure a lot more would've happened all those years ago if Topanga hadn't of got in the way. Too bad your tied down with her now. I wish you weren't. I hope we can see each other soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lauren Summers xxx_

Cory gasped. Lauren was making out in the letter that something had happened when nothing did. Wait! Did she mean for Topanga to find the letter?

"Topanga, nothing happened! You have to believe me!" Cory cried.

"I'd like to believe you, Cory, but I can't. Guess where you're sleeping tonight!" Topanga said.

"Couch?" Cory asked.

"Couch." Topanga nodded.

Topanga stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom door.

Riley and Maya snuck back into Rley's room without being noticed.

"Whoa. I've never seen your Mom that mad before." Maya said.

"Me neither. I didn't like it." Riley replied.

The Next Day

Topanga walked into Riley's room and woke up her daughter and Maya. They could tell Topanga had been crying. Riley got changed into a purple top and a blue dress whilst Maya got changed into a vintage t-shirt, ripped jeans and a leather jacket. They walked into the kitchen/living room and saw Topanga cooking oatmeal. They sat down before noticing that Cory was still asleep on the couch.

"Mom, should I wake Dad up?" Riley asked.

"You can. I'm not talking to him." Topanga answered.

Riley nodded and walked over to her Dad with Maya.

"Dad, wake up." Riley whispered, gently shaking his arm which did not work.

Maya rolled her eyes at Riley's gently approach. Maya bent over Cory and yelled straight in his ear.

"YO, MATTHEWS, WAKE UP!" Maya yelled.

Cory woke with a start and fell straight onto the floor making Riley, Maya and Auggie laugh.

"Thanks, Maya." Cory said, sarcastically.

"No problem." Maya laughed.

"For a minute there, you sounded like my old teacher Mr Turner." Cory explained.

"Oh God, I sounded like a teacher! Help me, Riles!" Maya panicked.

Riley left with Maya afew minutes later and they hopped on the subway.

At School

"Ladies." Farkle smiled.

"Farkle." Riley and Maya said in unison.

"Did your Mom find out about Lauren?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah, she wrote a letter and put it in my Dad's suitcase and my Mom read it." Riley explained.

"Lauren's such a moron! I'd use other words but Riley's too innocent." Maya cried.

The bell rang and they walked into Mr Matthews classroom. You could tell that he'd slept on the couch last night as he was pale and tired. Cory didn't know how to get Topanga to believe him, but he had too.

**A/N I know this is a kinda abrupt ending for this chapter but I'm going to be late to school and I'm only wearing one shoe so far. Please review and tell me what you think and I'll be updating as soon as possible. Bye bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I've been meaning to write this chapter all day but never got round to it until now. As I mentioned in Without you, Dad when I finish this fanfic I will not be posting a future fanfic but a fanfic I have been working on for a while called Girl Meets Cousin. Will it be Eric's or Morgan's child? Anyways I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of Ski Bunny...**

When class ended Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas stayed seated.

"Guys what are you doing? You're gonna be late for your next lesson." Cory told them.

"We have a free period and we're here to help you convince Mom that nothing happened between you and _her_." Riley explained, meaning Lauren.

"You don't have to do that." Cory said.

"As much as I hate to say this Mr Matthews, we're gonna have to help you cause Mrs Matthews need to see that she can trust you not to do anything stupid." Maya informed.

"Thanks, Maya." Cory smiled slightly at the girl as she never usually showed any form of kindness towards him.

"So are they any ideas on how to get Mrs Matthews to quit being mad at you?" Farkle asked.

There were a few suggestions that probably wouldn't work before Maya came up with an idea.

"You've known Mrs Matthews all your life, haven't you?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cory questioned.

"Tell her how you've felt about her, from the day you met her up until now." Maya suggested.

"Wow Maya, that's sweet." Riley smiled.

"You guys will tell no one that I'm sweet." Maya warned them in a dangerous voice.

They decided that Cory was going to do Maya's suggestion and Riley had a little bounce in her step, knowing that her parents would make up.

Meanwhile at Topanga's Law Firm

"Are you okay, Topanga? You seemed stressed." Asked William Greene, a lawyer who worked with her.

"Oh er yeah. Just some personal problems." Topanga answered.

"Tell me about it. You look like you need someone to listen to you." William smiled.

"Thanks, William." Topanga smiled back.

"Please, call me Will. Now please explain. I'm all ears." Will said.

"Well when I was in high school I was dating my husband Cory and he kinda fooled around with another girl behind my back. Recently he met up with her again and she wrote him a letter which I read and I think something happened between them." Topanga explained.

"You shouldn't be treated like that. A girl like you only comes around once in a lifetime." Will said.

Topanga's eyes sparkled and they both lent in for a kiss. When their lips connected Topanga didn't feel the millions of fireworks that exploded inside of her when she kissed Cory. Her kiss from Will felt like you were getting really excited for a big explosion but it was a dud and no sparks came. Topanga suddenly was overcome with a rush of guilt. She knew if Cory knew about this it would be like she had literally stabbed him in the back. Topanga pulled away from Will.

"Will, that was a mistake. That can never happen again." Topanga told him.

"Topanga I-" Will began.

"Never again." Topanga repeated and ran out of the building and drove away in her car, shaking from head to toe.

When she got home Cory was sat on the couch and Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle were sat in the living room window seat.

"Topanga-" Cory started.

"Don't talk to me." Topanga said, still in a daze from her kiss with Will.

Topanga stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door as she was still mad at Cory. Cory ran after her and walked into the bedroom. Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle heard shouts a few minutes later. It was a good job that Auggie was at Ava's.

"CORY, I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE!" They heard Topanga shout.

"WHY NOT? I TRUST YOU AND I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT NOTHING HAPPENED WITH ME AND LAUREN!" Cory shouted back.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T TRUST ME EITHER." Topanga screamed.

"WHY?" Cory asked.

"BECAUSE I KISSED ANOTHER GUY TOO!" Topanga shouted.

"**YOU KISSED ANOTHER GUY!**" Cory yelled.

Maya, Farkle and Lucas looked at Riley with concern as they could hear all of Cory and Topanga's. Riley's eyes were swimming in tears and she looked hurt.

"Riles?" Maya asked.

"My Mom kissed another guy?" Riley asked...

**A/N Oh snap. Topanga kissed another guy. Please review and I hope I'll be able to update soon. Bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Wow thank you guys for all the reviews! Thank you (only naming as many as I can) writingismylife101, jklgirl, LucasRiley12, Insane Is My Name, Glee Club Rock 1251, One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan, Girlmeetsworld1876, LoveShipper, SilverSeaweedBrains, skittles1999, Guest and Cool Dudette. I know this isn't everybody but I thought I'd name a few. Anyway,will (in the words of SilverSeaweedBrains) Corpanga prevail? I hope you guys like this chapter...**

Riley didn't know what to do. When her Mom had said she's kissed someone else it had like she had taken all her faith in her parents and thrown it out the window. She knew her parents loved each other with all their hearts so why did her Mom have to go and kiss another guy? Riley sat in the living room window seat, staring into space, questioning the meaning of love and commitment.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Cory looked at Topanga, his brown eyes widening in shock. His wife had kissed another man. He hadn't kissed Lauren but the minute Topanga thinks he did she kisses another man. How could she do this to him?

"Topanga..." Cory trailed off.

What was he supposed to say to her? He wasn't even sure if he knew the woman he was looking at. Did he know the woman he was looking at?

"Cory, don't talk to me." Topanga said, before pushing him out of the bedroom and locking the door.

"Topanga, Topanga, Topanga." He said, his head pressed up against the door.

After he heard nothing he walked into the living room and saw Riley sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Riley did you just hear..." Cory asked as Riley nodded.

Cory sat down and hugged Riley as she cried into his chest. How could her parents behave like this too each other?

"Dad?" Riley asked, in a soft voice.

"Yeah." He said, hoping that this question would not break his heart.

"Does true love exist?" She questioned.

Cory's heart shattered into millions of pieces. He couldn't believe that what he and Topanga were doing to each other was actually making Riley question true love. Even though he hated to admit, when he saw Riley and Lucas together he saw him and Topanga.

"Riles, true love does exist. I promise you that. Me and your Mom are just going through a rough patch." Cory replied.

"Then why did she kiss another guy?" Riley asked.

If Cory's heart wasn't shattered before, it defiantly was now. How does he explain this to his 13 year old daughter? Anything he said now could affect her entire future which was why it was best to let Topanga answer her questions.

"I-I dunno, Riles." Cory admitted.

Riley held onto her Father like if she let go he would disappear forever. She wanted to find the guy who kissed her Mom and slap him hard across the face. But then apologise for hurting him... No! Riley, you have t be tuff. No apologises to him!

Riley kissed her Dad and decided to go to bed early and Cory went down the hall to get Auggie from Ava's house. Riley lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, questioning everything she had ever known.

**A/N Sorry that this is pretty short but I wasn't inspired and needed to update. Don't worry as I promise that the next chapter will be amazing...hopefully... Anyways hope you guys have an awesome rest of the week and before I leave you there I have two messages. #1: I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter of Girl Meets Cousin which I may publish this week and #2: On the 12****th**** to the 14****th**** of February I will NOT BE UPDATING as I am on a school trip. Bye bye for now! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, here I am again. Was about to start rambling the lyrics to Sabrina Carpenter's song but I thought that would drain you guys. Anyways I have been racking my brains trying to think of how to get Cory and Topanga to make up but a really good idea in my opinion came to me during science class and I had to remember the idea all through the day. Luckily, science was my last lesson so I had to only remember it through my netball match. Oh my days, I'm rambling again so before I begin to bore you more, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Cory woke up on the couch at 4am. The couch was so uncomfortable to sleep on. He tried to get back to sleep but no matter how hard he tried he could not. Cory got up and made himself a cup of coffee and marked some tests that Riley's class had taken a few days ago. He was still a little tired but he hoped he had marked them all fairly accurately. Cory spent 2 hours grading the papers and when he had finally finished Riley came walking in.

"Dad? How long have you been up?" She asked him.

"Not long." He lied.

Just then Topanga walked in. There was a look of frostiness towards Cory and a look of 'I didn't do anything.' towards Topanga. Cory walked upstairs to get dressed and Topanga set about making oatmeal.

"How could you?" Riley asked.

"How could I what?" Topanga asked back.

"How could you kiss another guy, Mom? You and Dad were made for each other." Riley cried.

"Honey, I-" Topanga began.

"Maya." The intercom cut in.

Riley glanced at her Mom before buzzing Maya in.

"Sup, goofballs." Maya smiled.

"Maya, oatmeal?" Topanga asked.

"I'd say no but you won't let me say that so yeah please." Maya explained and sat down next to Riley.

Once Topanga had presented Riley, Maya and the appearing Auggie with their oatmeal she had literally shovelled down his throat and rushed off with Auggie as she had an emergency meeting so quickly dropped Auggie at Ava's house. Riley and Maya were sat talking when they heard a thud and a curse which rang in Riley's delicate ears but Maya had heard and repeated the word on several occasions. They rushed to the bottom of the stairs and saw Cory lying down.

"Oh my God, Dad are you okay?" Riley asked, seeing that her dad had fallen down the stairs.

"Yeah, I just tripped over your Mom's shoes." Cory explained his voice weaker than usual.

Riley and Maya helped Cory to his feet. All the colour had drained from his face and he looked like he was in agony.

"Mr Matthews, I think we should take you to the hospital." Maya commented.

"No, no, I'm fine." Cory protested.

"Really, cause think I heard a rib crack." Maya said, raising one of her eyebrows.

Cory was about to protest when a stabbing, agonising pain took over his rib cage and he doubled up in pain.

"Dad?" Riley asked, worry traced throughout her voice.

"I'm fine." Cory lied in an almost inaudible whisper.

"No you're not. We are getting you to hospital." Maya demanded.

After they managed to arrive at the hospital, Cory was taken away and Riley and Maya were left in the waiting room where a nurse began to question them.

"Okay so how do you girls know Mr Matthews?" The nurse asked.

"I'm his daughter and student." Riley replied.

"I'm his daughter's best friend and student." Maya answered.

Suddenly beeps went off from Cory's room and a bunch of Doctors and nurses flew in. Reception ran up Topanga and Riley and Maya sat there, petrified. What happened?

**A/N Not as long as I wanted it to be but I hope you people like it :D Please check out my newest fanfiction Girl Meets Cousin and please leave a review here or there. It means the world to me. Until next time, bye bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello again! I know you guys are probably wondering what happened to Cory and you shall find out. I would've updated yesterday but I had no inspiration. I would've updated earlier but I have some excuses which I'm hoping will make up for it. Excuse 1: It's snowing! Excuse 2: It's my big brother's birthday! Excuse 3: I've been playing on Dino Pets, a majorly addicting game. Excuse 4: I have been reading some Drake and Josh fanfic's which inspired me to start writing fanfic's in the first place and I do revisit that page sometimes. I hope this chapter will be good so enjoy...**

Topanga's P.O.V

Guilt took over me and I couldn't control it. Every time I saw Will I wanted to run for the hills. I was beginning to question whether anything did happen between Cory and Lauren. If nothing did then I would feel like the biggest moron on the Earth. I would've almost destroyed my once wonderful relationship with Cory for nothing. When Cory looked at me his brown eyes were filled with desperation. He kept promising me that nothing had happened. What if this promise was true? I'd just got out of the most irritating meeting ever when my phone buzzed. I excused myself from my lawyer friends Claire and Julie and went outside to answer the call. It was from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, may I speak to Mrs Topanga Matthews please?" Came a feminine voice from the line.

"Speaking. Who is this?" I asked.

"I am Mary Burrowbridge and I'm a receptionist from County Hospital, your husband has been admitted here initially with a broken rib but the rib had stabbed his lung causing his lung to collapse. Our medical team is doing as much as possible at this moment but I hope you can please come as soon as you can." The receptionist explained.

I gasped. I couldn't help it. I had only left the house just over an hour ago!

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I replied before hanging up.

I was well aware of the tears that had fallen down my face during the receptionist's explanation. I rushed back inside to find my boss and ignored the shouts of Claire and Julie asking what was wrong. My boss was at the other end of the office but I made it there in a matter of seconds.

"Mrs Matthews, is everything okay?" He asked.

"My husband's in the hospital. May I please leave early today?" I asked, trying to stop m voice from shaking.

Luckily, I had the nice boss, Mr Langsford in the building I worked in so he let me leave. There are two bosses of the company, Mr Langsford and Mr Smithsten. Mr Smithsten was a horrible man and asking him for anything was a danger in itself. I rushed to my car and I sped to the hospital, not giving any regard for the speed limit whatsoever. As soon as I walked through the front door of the hospital I saw Riley and Maya sat on the blue plastic chairs. When I entered they both looked at me. Riley had lost the angry look in her eye at me and now looked at me in hope that I could fix everything. The only problem was, I knew I couldn't.

Riley's P.O.V

When my Mom walked in I hoped in vain that she could snap her fingers and everything would be back to normal. We wouldn't be in the hospital but at home and Mom and Dad would love each other, me, Maya and Auggie would play pirates and everything would be how it should be. Mom rushed up t me and Maya and hugged us both, tight.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were at home." I began.

"We were getting ready to go." Maya continued.

"But then we heard a thud."

"We ran to the stairs."

"We saw."

"Mr Matthews."

"Dad."

"Lying there."

"At the bottom of the stairs."

"I don't think he could breathe properly."

"Maya made him go to the hospital."

"They took him that room." Maya pointed to the room.

"Then beeps went off." I said as I began to cry.

"We don't know what's going on." Maya finished.

Mom walked up to the front desk and one of the receptionists took her to a doctor where they talked.

"It'll be okay, little plant." Maya comforted.

"And what if it's not, Maya?" I asked.

I was terrified. I had no idea what was going on and only bad scenarios were passing through my mind. Mom walked back over and she looked like she was about to break down right in front of me.

"Girls, your Dad, Mr Matthews, is in a bad situation right now but I can't thank you enough for making him go to the hospital. His rib had broken and it punctured his lung and it collapsed. There doing everything they can right now." Mom explained.

I burst into tears. I don't know why but I couldn't stop the fountain of tears that trickled down my face and splashed on the floor.

"Riles." Mom soothed.

"Little plant." Maya soothed.

I felt like such a baby. Why was I crying uncontrollably like a baby? I felt so helpless. I should be staying strong for Dad and for Mom. I could tell by her expression that she wished she was not in a fight with Dad. If he died, she would never forgive herself.

**A/N I apologise for any medical inaccuracies but I am not a Doctor and the most I know is what I've read and what I've watched on TV. I hope you guys liked this chapter so please review. Also, someone put Girl Meets Master Plan on Youtube which made me very happy. By the way, disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World I only own the plots and any made-up characters. This applies to all my fanfictions that I write about Girl Meets World and before I go I'm not sure whether to ship Shawngla or Katawn/Shawty? What about you guys? Anyways, bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello again! I've got nothing to say except not having the best day and I've switched my pm on. Yeah so let's continue with the story where I can immerse myself in another life... **

Riley's P.O.V

Just as I'd finished crying a Doctor walked up to us. I was worried at what kind of message he would be giving us.

"Are you Mr Cory Matthews family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." My Mom confirmed.

"Okay I'm Doctor Mayfair and I bring good news. We have stabilised your husband and we have managed to repair any damage to his lung although his rib is still broken. He has a bandage around it though. He is unconscious at the moment and you can go and see him but I must tell you if he wakes up whilst you're in there he may experience shortness of breath, stabbing pains in the chest or coughs that will be very painful. Would you like to see him now?" Doctor Mayfair explained.

"Yes please." Mom answered.

Doctor Mayfair led us to room 206 and opened the door for us. Mom walked in first, then me, then Maya. I saw my Dad lying there, deathly white on the bed. It hit me like a ton of bricks how hurt he was. I suddenly felt extremely awkward. I didn't ever see my Dad sleeping. The last time I saw my Dad asleep was when I was 6 and I had a nightmare about a witch and a unicorn... something like that anyway. Mom sat down on the chair nearest Dad. She seemed a little apprehensive at first. Her eyes welled up with tears and she began to whisper in Dad's ear.

Topanga's P.O.V

I saw him and my heart shattered into one thousand pieces. I'd never seen him look so defenceless. For a split-second I hesitated whether to speak to him or not as we were not on speaking terms. I just couldn't do it and my eyes brimmed with tears. I got as close as possible I could to him.

"Cory, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I was a horrible wife and I feel so ashamed. Cor, please wake up I need to tell you how sorry I am. P-p-please forgive me. Please." I cried, chocking back the tears.

I held Cory's hand throughout this and after my confession I felt him squeeze my hand. It was pretty weak, but he still squeezed my hand!

"Cory, Cory! Please wake up!" I begged.

His eyes fluttered but he didn't wake up.

"Mom?" Riley asked, standing behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's gonna be okay." Maya said.

My eyes watered and I hugged them. I hope they were right.

"Dad was never mad at you." Riley told me.

"Really." I asked.

"Really." Came a quiet voice.

"Cory!" I exclaimed.

"I love you, Topanga." He whispered.

"I love you more than I could ever say. I believe that nothing happened with _her _I just wished I could of seen that earlier." I sobbed, giving him the biggest hug and kiss in the world.

"Ew." Riley gagged.

"Getta room!" Maya moaned.

Me and Cory laughed, although his was a little pained. My family was back to normal.

**A/N I have finally finished the first fanfiction I ever posted on this website! Whooo. It took me aaaages to write this chapter as skyping friends is a major writing didtraction but I'VE FINISHED IT! So the only fanfiction I will be writing is Girl Meets Cousin until I write the first chapter of my new fanfiction which I still have to pick a name for. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing this story and sticking with me from 2014 to 2015. See you guys in another story. Taa Taa!**


End file.
